What's in a name?
by the fictional therapist
Summary: When Jane and Lisbon are arguing through a closed door about names something suddenly makes there decisions a lot more important. What will happen now?


**Author Note: I apologise profusely for not posting any new fanfics in a while, but I go to a school where every exam in every subject I take is done in May, and I have spent so long revising that I forgot to write. Well, that's not strictly true. To be honest I spent so much time obsessing over the Castle and Mentalist season finales that I forgot that writing fanfiction was something I did. Sorry guys.**

**Disclaimer- Not mine, just taking them out of the toybox to play with for a while. The amazing Bruno, who has tortured Jisbon shippers for this whole season, proved with that finale exactly why he owns this show.**

The bathroom door was shut. That was odd. Ever since they had first started dating she had known that he always wanted to be able to see her in his line of sight, so she had always left the door open. But today it was closed. How very odd. He knew she was in there of course. He always knew where she was, even before they had moved in together he would be able to tell you if she was in her kitchen, bedroom or sat in front of the TV watching Glee. And anyway, he had already ascertained that she wasn't in the bedroom, kitchen or lounge, and if she had gone out she would have left a note, she never forgot to leave a note. So she must have been behind the weirdly closed door.

"Lisbon?" Jane called out.

"Mmm? What do you want Jane?" Jane breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of her voice. He always did, the simple conformation that she was really here and not a mid-afternoon couch fantasy that had stretched on for way too long. Then he laughed at how ridiculously formal they were with each other, even after all this time. It really was hilarious.

"Jane, what the hell is so funny?" She shouted from the other side of the door, indignation at his childish behaviour clouding her voice.

"It's just… we've been together for a year and a half… we're getting married someday soon… I'm more comfortable with you than with any other person I know… and the same in reverse, I think… and yet we still call each other Jane and Lisbon." He choked through his near manic laughing fit.

"Yeah, and?" She was indignant. He had always been Jane, and she had always been Lisbon. Even in bed it was very rare that they called each other anything else. Why change that now?

"And, my dear Lisbon, as I have just said, we are hopefully getting married sometime soon. What am I going to call you then? Jane?"

"No." It was clear and direct. There was no room for persuasion here.

"Why not? Senior Agent Teresa Jane has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" To him it might have. To her, not so much.

"No."

"Ok then, spoilsport. What do you want me to call you after the big day?"

"Lisbon." She was exasperated about having this conversation through a locked door, but there wasn't much else she could do about it.

"Why? Everyone needs to know that you're married now, and that I'm the lucky bastard who went and married you. Ok? You have to change your name or it's not fair."

"If you want it to be fair Jane then why don't you change your name? Patrick Lisbon. Oh yeah, then all those slutty girls in accounts would know that you belonged to me. Sounds good to me."

"No. It's bad enough that I know you could beat me in a fight if you wanted to; I am not taking your name. I am not being completely emasculated by you, Teresa Lisbon!"

"Now who's being a spoilsport, hey Jane?"

"No, for the last time I am not taking your name. How about Jane-Lisbon?"

"No."

"Fine. Lisbon-Jane. I'm sure I can let the woman I love emasculate me just a little."

His declarations of love still caught her by surprise, even after all this time, and she was a little choked up and muted when she replied. "For the man I love… No"

"Awww, come on Lisbon, you've got to change your name or none of those guys in robbery who fancy you will get the message that your already taken. Let's just get some ideas out there."

"Ok"

"Lane"

"No, wait what? Where the hell does 'Lane' come from?"

"Lisbon+ Jane=Lane. See?"

"Oh, I get it. Er, No."

"Jisbon?"

"Eww, no that sounds like some kind of STI, and is certainly not the sort of thing that I want to be called for the rest of my life. Certainly not at work because…" She trailed off unexpectedly, and Jane seized this opportunity with both hands.

"So, Miss Teresa Lisbon, what should I call you when we get married?"

At that moment the oak bathroom door creaked open, to reveal Lisbon, eyes bloodshot and watery as hell, as if she had been crying a lot. She walked towards Jane slowly, hands behind her back, and for a single second he was overcome with fear that there was something majorly wrong. Then she brought her hands from behind her back and the reason she was crying became massively apparent. In her hands was a small white stick, and although Jane had not seen one in quite some time he could still recognise a pregnancy test when he saw one. On its display were two distinct pink lines, one on top of the other. Just in case Jane was in any doubt as to the result there was tiny pink lettering at the bottom, which said simply 'positive'.

"How about Mom?" With that Teresa lunged at Patrick, and he caught her in his arms and kissed her sweetly, all the happiness that had erupted within him being transferred to her through his mouth. They both knew that no matter what they ended up choosing as a surname, Mom and Dadwould be the most important names of all.


End file.
